Zebra
Zebra is a Gourmet Hunter from Toriko, and the strongest of the Four Heavenly Kings due to his destructive capability and battle experience. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Kenpachi Zaraki VS Zebra (Complete) *Black Bolt vs Zebra Possible Opponents: *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nappa (Dragon Ball) *Azrael (BlazBlue) History Death Battle Info Background * Age: 25 (pre-timeskip), 29 (post-timeskip) * Height: 8' 3" (255 cm) * Weight: 683 lbs (310 kg) * Occupation: Gourmet Hunter Powers & Abilities * Super Strength: Zebra has extreme physical strength, mostly gained by surviving dozens of execution attempts (at his own request) at Honey Prison. The execution attempts were all the same: four giant dinosaur-like beasts pulling all at once on chains attached to his limbs. By the Cooking Festival arc, he is capable of evenly fighting four Nitros at once, whereas in the Mellow Cola arc he and Toriko had both struggled against just one. * Superhuman Hearing: According to Toriko, Zebra can hear a coin drop from many dozens of kilometers away. He can also tell whether or not someone is lying by listening to their heart rate, and because he has killed so many animals, he can apparently hear when something is about to die. * Food Honor: Zebra has mastered the art of Food Honor, which greatly reduces his energy consumption and increases his stamina. It also increases the power of his attacks greatly. ** Food Immersion: The secret technique of Food Honor, it allows him to consume an ungodly amount of food, allowing him to last longer without food or water in a battle or journey. * Anger: If worn out, Zebra can generate a temporary, 5-minute burst of energy by becoming very angry and producing adrenaline. This leaves him severely exhausted, and is only used as a last resort. * Enbu: In Area 7, Zebra learned the ancient art of Enbu. This completely synchronizes all 60 trillion cells in his body, increasing his attack power. It also allows Zebra to transfer energy through his body like a sieve, such as extreme gravity and the force of enemy attacks. * Appetite Demon Transformation: After eating most of Acacia's Full Course, Zebra can morph most of his body into that of his Appetite Demon. This increases his attack and defense power greatly. Note: According to Jiji, his Appetite Demon once destroyed planets with its sheer physical strength. * Voice: '''Zebra hunts using his ability to create and manipulate sound waves through his superhuman , resulting in very powerful mid to long-range attacks and other sound-related abilities. His exceptional control over these techniques allows him to project his voice over dozens of kilometers both above and below ground, and to generate everything from massive shockwaves to precise ‘blades’ of sound. The physical destructiveness of the sound can be augmented using tones which are inherently painful for humans or wild beasts to hear, and the fact that his abilities move at the speed of sound makes them nearly unavoidable. Zebra can strain his throat if he uses his sound abilities too much, resulting in him losing his voice for a period of time. ** '''Sound Blasts: Zebra mostly uses his Voice to launch powerful blasts of sound at his opponent(s). The area of effect of some of his attacks is quite extreme, spanning at least hundreds of kilometers, though he has some degree of control over it and can concentrate it onto his foe. ** Sound Bazooka: Zebra lets out an unbelievably loud scream with enough force to destroy his cell in Honey Prison and his enormous chains, and make the giant beasts around him pass out. He has to charge this technique for a while beforehand. ** Thunder Noise: Zebra shouts upward into the air, where a "cloud" of sound forms. The sound echoes within the cloud, becoming louder and more intense, before falling from the sky as thunderbolt like blasts of sound. *** Meteor Noise: A more powerful version of Thunder Noise in which the intensity and area of effect are amplified several times, but also requires a longer charge time. **** Voice Meteor Shower: Derived from Meteor Noise, Zebra creates a multitude of meteors made of sound to rain down on an opponent. ** Voice Missile: Zebra screams out a large burst of sound as strong as a missile. Zebra can fire several of these attacks in quick succession. *** Voice Burst: A powerful technique similar to Voice Missile, but with a much broader 'spread'. ** Voice Press: Zebra opens his mouth very wide and generates a powerful short range sound attack. Rather than 'blasting' the opponent like many of Zebra's other attacks, the technique creates a very powerful crushing force right in front of him. ** Voice Cutter: Zebra uses his voice to cut his enemy (possibly through high-frequency vibrations). He is able to do this with his back turned to the enemy. Rather than a shockwave, the vibrations produce thin 'blades' of sound. *** Single Slash Voice Cutter: Zebra uses a more focused version of Voice Cutter. It forms a single, powerful sound blade. ** Machine Gun Voice: Zebra shoots a lot of small voice "bullets" using a staccato shout. ** Death Sound: Zebra can use his voice to emulate the footsteps of the Grim Reaper. The resulting sound is "undoubtedly" fatal to any who hear it. ** Voice Eruption: A technique with a vast range of attack where Zebra releases a huge pillar of a flame-like sound, directed upwards like an erupting volcano. It is implied that the noise this technique makes is similar to that of a volcano eruption. Melee Techniques: Zebra is able to use his Voice in conjunction with his hand-to-hand skill. ** Beat Punch: Zebra, in order to increase the destructive power of his punch, uses vibrations of sound to complement his physical punching power. This increases the destructive power of the punch many fold, and allow the punch to cause massive internal damage, in addition to the physical impact of the punch. ** Sound Knuckle: Zebra creates a bubble of sound around his fist to increase the power of his punch (similar to wearing brass knuckles in real life). Defensive Techniques: Techniques in which Zebra uses his Voice to bolster his defenses. ** Sound Armor: Zebra surrounds himself or someone else with an armor of sound. ** Sound Wall: Zebra makes a wall of sound to block incoming attacks. Mobility Techniques: Zebra can use his Voice to augment his mobility in various ways. ** Jet Voice: Zebra surrounds himself (or someone else) with "sound" and propels himself forward (giving himself a form of flight for a moment). Utility Techniques: Zebra's Voice is extremely versatile, and its use isn't limited to strict battle but can be used for many purposes. * Echo Map: Zebra sends out continuous sound waves that let him map out the surrounding area. This is also known as echolocation. He cannot attack while doing this because it requires great concentration. The range of the map is about 70 km around Zebra who can hold this for up to 5 hours without any rest. ** Voice Sonar: A technique use in conjunction with Echo Map that can detect underwater objects. It's shown to be affect by ultra sonic waves, which make it hard for Zebra to find animals or objects in the water. ** Sound Bullet: Zebra is able to concentrate and direct his voice over a long distance, roughly 10 km, with great accuracy. He used this skill in to call Toriko a "dumbass" from afar, which Komatsu standing beside him could not hear because of the sound bullet's precision. ** Strange Voice: Zebra makes a strange sound that drives away creatures. It works by continually changing the sound until he finds a frequency that the animal is agitated by. ** Roar Bullet: Zebra sends out an "intimidation" sound that scare off wild animals. ** Weak Point Voice: Zebra uses this to identify an enemy's weak point. Intimidation: A visual optical illusion which can be used to avoid meaningless battles and can make his enemy scared (he appears like a vicious bloodlusted demon, many creatures are scared of it, it is also a very useful ability against his opponents). Zebra's Intimidation appears as a humanoid bat-like creature with black, heavily scarred skin Feats * Fought 4 Nitro at once, and won with moderate difficulty (Nitro are otherwise known for their brute strength and ferocity, even by standards of Toriko monsters). * Killed dozens, if not hundreds of strong Scum Beasts effortlessly with his Death Noise. * Took a punch from the Four-Beast (a monster from Gourmet World with a Capture Level of over 350) and laughed it off. * Easily withstood a point-blank magma blast from a Mount Tortoise (part of the Four-Beast) * Defeated the Gorilla Taurus, a beast with a Capture Level of 1405, with minimal help from the other members of the Four Kings. * With the other Four Kings, managed to destroy a large part of Area 7, a continent bigger than the Earth. * Survived repeated execution attempts in Honey Prison. * Single-handedly made 26 species of animal go extinct. * Made two warring countries stop fighting and retreat just with the news of his release from prison. * Covered all buildings in Gourmet Town with his Sound Walls (Gourmet Town is implied to be a megapolis comparable to a country); Faults * Tends to rush into things when pissed off, and pick fights with people for fun. * Fighting for too long will consume many calories, even with mastery of Food Honor. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Toriko Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters